¡Benditos relatos!
by PettySweett
Summary: Bella se encuentra totalmente NECESITADA de un buen polvo. Leer solo la calentara más, por lo cual sale para encontrar una solución a su problema... BellaxEdward ARREGLADO


**Hoooola He vuelto muuahuahau Lo siento estoy loca.**

**Los personajes perteneces a la genial Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste.**

**Esto originalmente es DamonxBella ya que me encanta The vampire diaries, pero quise hacerlo EdwardxBella para las amantes de Twilight. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me alegra que les gustara y me sirvieron de mucho. Soy nueva en esto y cualquier ayudita sirve :D GRACIAS DE NUEVO**

**P.D: A quien no le guste mis historia, pues... no las leas :D**

**P.D: YA LO ARREGLE :D AHORA IS ES EDWARD Y BELLA**

No se que hacer, no se que hacer – murmura mientras recorría mi habitación en círculos- ESTOY ABURRIDA – grite con fuerza.

Me deje caer en mi cama mientras mi mente viajaba a una de las tantas historias que había leído hoy. Aun no se como llegue a leer historia eróticas. Reí internamente al recordarlo.

Flash back

Estoy aburridaaaa, a-bu-rri-da, aburridaaa – cantaba mientras me sentaba frente al computador – mmm ¿Qué hacer? ¡Oh! Podría buscar algo para leer, mmm… si eso podría hacer… ¿como buscar algo bueno para leer? ¡Cierto!- puse textualmente en el buscador "algo bueno para leer" y CHAN aparecieron miles de resultados a si que al azar elegí uno – haber que salió – pongo clic y aparece una pagina con imágenes de mujer desnudas.

– Oh esto es incomodo – no pude evitar murmurar, pero la curiosidad mato al gato, sin embargo, murió sabiendo – Leer no me hará mal ¿verdad? – pregunte como si de verdad alguien fuera a contestarme. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

-Haber, haber leamos "duro y salvaje" – apreté la entrada y apareció un escrito.

_Manuel me apretó fuertemente mis pechos_ – O por dios mujer, me estoy calentando – pensé.

_Sigue, sigue. Me penetraba fuertemente, casi no podía respirara del placer_

_Sus manos_

_Su verga_

_Sus gruñidos_

-Bueno quizás ahora encontré entretenimiento- mientras reía internamente.

_Sus manos me apretaban por todas partes llevándome al cielo, sus gruñidos mandaban látigos de placer a mi cuerpo, verlo en el maldito espejo me llevaba a la locura, vernos desnudos mientras me folla fuertemente por detrás, ver nuestros rostros desfigurados del placer…_

-¡Oh dios!

_Lamer su verga era lo más delicioso del mundo, grande dura… _

-Con esto voy a aprender mucho… - pensando en como dar una buena mamada.

**PRESENTE**

Y es así como termine toda la tarde leyendo relatos eróticos. Reí. Pero ahora mis pensamientos estaban en el sexo. Necesitaba sexo.

-Alice tiene razón, al igual que Rose, necesito sexo – hable tristemente. Recordando los relatos volví a calentarme, por lo que dirigí mis manos a mis pechos, no pude evitar gemir, apretándolos delicadamente. Mi mano derecha cambio de dirección y se fue a mi sexo hambriento, acaricie mis labios e introduje un dedo en mi interior. Grite. Comencé a mover mis manos demencialmente, colocando dos dedos más en mi interior. No podía parar… estaba tan cerca.

-más, más- balbuceaba.

Fantaseando con que un hombre me estuviera dando duro, llegue a un orgasmo y me deje caer en mi cama para recuperar el aliento.

-No- grite- Bella hoy vas a conseguir un hombre, porque necesitas follar- me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía al baño. Tome una ducha, me seque y me dirigí desnuda a mi closet para ver que me ponía.

-mm… este es muy elegante, esto es rosa … ¿Qué HACE ALGO ROSA EN MI CLOSED? Maldita Alice - escarbando en mi ropa lo encontré- ESTA – grite emocionada. Me dirigí a la cómoda, saque un juego de ropa interior de seda con encaje color rojo.

Luego de ponérmelo me coloque el hermoso y sexy vestido negro el cual era completamente ajustado, corto (me llegaba mas arriba de la mitad de mis muslos) con un escote en forma de corazón, a juego me puse unos tacones de 10 centímetro también negros. Me coloque perfume, un poco de maquillaje, accesorios, me peine y listo. Estaba preparada para cazar a un hombre (que desesperada sonó eso).

Llame un taxi y en 10 minutos estaba en la puerta de uno de los mas prestigiosos clubes de la ciudad.

-Hola Dimitri- salude con una sonrisa al guardia- mucha gente eh – viendo la cola que se formaba detrás de mí.

-Hola Bella – dijo alegre- si, este día es el más pesado – dijo suspirando- pero no te quedes afuera pasa, pasa- abriéndome la puerta.

-Gracias Dimitri- entrando al recinto. Las luces, la música, todo me drogaba, me dirigí a la barra y pedí una vodka con naranja, el cual me tome de un sorbo. Pedí otro y ese me lo tome en dos sorbos. Después de unos minutos comencé a sentir los efectos del alcohol por lo que me dirigí a la pista de baile.

La música de fondo me llevaba a otro mundo. Comencé a fijarme en los hombres que se encontraban ahí. Altos, flacos, gordos, chicos, etc. Pero una mirada me atrajo por completo. Era Alto y fornido aunque no exagerado. Su pelo era de un extraño color bronce y rojizo, sexy. Su ojos eran de un increíble color verde jade. Tenía una sonrisa totalmente sensual. Estaba mirándome. Comencé a bailar provocadoramente, y el se acerco a mi tomándome por la cintura firmemente, una corriente me traspaso el cuerpo. Gemí.

-Eres demasiado hermosa- susurro con su voz completamente caliente en mi oreja- Dios, eres completamente apetecible- dijo.

Yo, ya estaba completamente mojada.

-¿vamos a mi casa?- pregunte. A la mierda lo de hacerme la difícil, quería sexo y el prometía.

-vamos- dijo con esa maldita sonrisa.

Lo arrastre prácticamente fuera del club y él me dirigió a un volvo. No hablamos en el recorrido después de decirle mi dirección. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, la tensión sexual se podía romper con un cuchillo.

Al fin llegamos.

Temblorosa logre sacar las llaves y abrí la puerta, enseguida sentí como me elevaba y por inercia rodee su cintura con mis piernas.

Me coloco pegada a la pared, haciendo un vaivén con sus caderas haciéndome gemir de placer.

-¿Tu habitación?- pregunto entrecortadamente.

-no, no aquí… mesa – balbuceaba por el placer.

En un rápido movimiento me vi encima de la mesa de la cocina con mi colita hacia arriba. Él estaba detrás mí acariciándome mi trasero. Comenzó a desnudarse. Trate de levantarme para sacarme el vestido

No, no te muevas… así estas perfecta- me dijo mientras me agarraba delicadamente por el cuello –quédate quieta, que te daré tan dura que no podrás caminar por unos días – se rio suavemente. Yo lo único que podía hacer era tratar de respirar y gemir.

_Me jalo del brazo acercándome a él y lo besé con fuerza, duro. Rodeé mi cintura con su brazo para sostenedme mas cerca de él y bajo su otra mano hasta mi sexo. Solté un gritito de sorpresa mientras su mano se introducía en mis pliegues. Oprimió mi clítoris, lo froto y cuando jadee hundió sus dedos en mí.__Toco mis paredes sin delicadeza pero sin lastimarme._

Ahora sabrás lo que es sexo de verdad me susurro al pido – Sentí como su miembro en mi jugaba en mi entrada, solo la punta entraba y Salí – por favor – balbuceaba – por favor.

¿Qué deseas? Dime que quieres … dime

FOLLAME, FOLLAME FOLLA… - No alcance a decirlo cuando su pene entro en mí con una sola estocada sacando el aire de mis pulmones.

Mmmm eres deliciosa, grrr – gruñía este hombre hecho por los dioses.

Asi, asi sigue ah ah – no paraba de gemir.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha encontrándome con un panorama demasiado sensual. Hacia mi derecha se encontraba un espejo gigante que Alice y Rose habían insistido en poner, ahora reflejaba el momento donde un completo desconocido me follaba por detrás.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros por el placer, tenía los labios entreabiertos, se había sacado su polera y mostraba un torso esculpido. La visión era sacada de las mejores imágenes eróticas. Él se dio cuanta de mi mirada hacia el espejo y sonrió.

¿Te gusta ver como te follo? – se inclino a susurrarme

Si, si si – balbuceaba

Comenzó a penetrarme mas rápido, mas fuerte. Mis gemidos se transformaron en gritos. El placer me consumía. Sus movimientos eran deliciosos. Tenia sus manos agarrada en mi trasero, de vez en cuando me daba palmada logrando corrientes de placer.

Asi, sigue a-a-así - gritaba

Eres tan estrecha, gggrrr – gruñía. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser dementes.

Voy acorrerme cariño – me gruño

Córrete dentro córrete- grite.

Con una última estocada los dos llegamos al clímax y sentí como se corría dentro de mí. Se dejo caer encima mí. Luego de unos minutos controlando nuestra respiración se levanto y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa y ponerse sus pantalones que no se en que momento se los saco.

Me levante aun temblorosa y lo encare.

¿Piensas irte tan luego? – le pregunte con una sonrisita – Aun no termino contigo.

El sonrió – supongo que me necesitas desnudo ¿no? – dijo mientras se desnudaba

O si tienes razón, a partir de ahora esta prohibido estar vestido – le dije mientras me acercaba a el y comenzaba a besarlo. Sus labios eran deliciosos, grueso, suaves. Nos separamos jadeando.

Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte lo mas inocente del mundo. Él comenzó a reír.

Edward, me llamo Edward y ¿tu?- pregunto mirándome intensamente.

Bella – respondí de lo mas feliz después de esta magnifica sesión de sexo.

Un verdadero placer conocerte Bella – dijo el con esa maldita sonrisa sexy

Uhh, el placer es todo mi – logre responderle mientras él se dedicaba a besar mi cuello y a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras me sacaba el vestido.

Esta acaba de empresa – pensé mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación- ¡dios podre aplicar lo que aprendí con los relatos! _**¡Benditos relatos!**_

Bueno como ven Bella es una cochina jajajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios a todos :D

~ Nos leemos


End file.
